Wolf Bite extended version
by Shadow green eyed wolf
Summary: Not everyone has the best of luck when their born, so have more some have less. Or some are born with the worst of luck, and unfortunately a pup named Humphrey was born with that kind of luck. Will he live with his bad his whole life or will something change that This is a rewrite of the original story made Datwolfguy named Wolf Bite. This version goes into more depth and detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Bite **

**Chapter one: Birth of a pup**

Jasper Park, one of the many beautiful parks in both America and Canada. Known for it's beauty, tranquility, and peace where even the most angriest person can find calmness. Jasper Park's beauty is brought out the most when the sun is high in the sky. Spreading it's rays of warmth and light to the valley below bring it to life for the day.

But unfortunately today was not one of those warm bright beautiful day's. Instead today was filled with dark grey clouds giving Jasper Park a depressing feeling. Along with the dark grey clouds there was heavy rain and strong winds making travel impossible. The worst part of the storm was over a certain part of the park known to be the home of a wolf pack. This pack was known as the Western Pack.

All the wolves that lived in the Western territory were inside their own dens either by themselves or with their families. All that was heard was the howling of the wind and the rain hitting the ground, but along with these noises there was another. But due to the wind not everyone heard it, but those that were close enough could hear it. It was the sound of someone screaming in pain and agony, those that could hear it could tell it was a female. The females that heard the screaming knew why, the female that was screaming was giving birth.

**Inside the females den:**

Inside the den there was three wolves, one male and two females. One female was laying on her back screaming and crying in pain, while the male was beside her holding her paw. The other female was sitting by her legs giving her instructions on what to do.

"Okay Victoria push on the contractions and rest in between." Said the female as she instructed Victoria. Victoria was a grey, black, and white furred wolf, with a white underbelly, and black paws. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, in fact they were jade green.

"How's she doing Eve?" The male asked concerned about his mate. Eve was a tan furred wolf, but sometimes it looked golden in the right light. She has a white underbelly, and beautiful amber brown eyes.

"She's going to be fine Christopher. She's doing great." Eve responded calmly. Christopher was a white furred wolf with grey streaks mixed into his fur. The tip of his ears, tail, and muzzle are black. His eyes are nice warm deep aqua blue that are full of love and kindness.

"Hear that Victoria your doing great." Christopher said reassuring his mate. Victoria looked at her mate and smiled weakly before another contraction hit her.

"Okay Victoria push!" Eve instructed. Victoria pushed with all the strength she had while also squeezing Christopher's paw. Both Christopher and Victoria were trying to hold in a scream of pain, but you could tell by the look on their faces. But after a few more pushes the pain Victoria felt vanished but was replaced with the sound of whimpering. They both looked at Eve to see her holding a pup, their pup.

"Congratulations you two, you have a healthy boy." Eve said with a big smile. She then placed the pup next to Victoria who immediately started nursing. Victoria looked down at her pup with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh Chris a son, we have a son." Victoria cried out with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I know it's amazing." Christopher said as he nuzzled his mate. He to had tears of happiness and joy and a huge smile on his face. The pup had fur similar to his mother except with white paws instead of black.

"Congratulations again you two. What are you two going to name him?" Eve asked looking at the happy couple. Both Christopher and Victoria smiled at each other thinking the same thing.

"Humphrey. We're going to name him Humphrey." Christopher said looking down smiling at his newborn son.

"Humphrey, our little Humphrey." Victoria said nuzzling her newborn son.

Eve couldn't help but shed a few tears seeing the happy couple with their first born pup. Christopher then turned toward her and said, "Thank you Eve. Thank you for helping us." Eve smiled in response before saying, "It was no problem at all."

Eve got up to leave but stopped seeing the storm still ragging outside. "Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Eve asked them.

"Of course you can." Victoria said smiling at Eve.

"Thank you." Eve said smiling back before laying down to go to sleep.

"Chris can you believe it we're finally parents." Victoria said happily

"I know honey it's almost unbelievable. I love you Victoria." He said looking into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Christopher." She said looking back into his eyes lovingly as well. Soon both wolves leaned in close and met each other in a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"We should get some sleep." Christopher said he laid beside his mate.

"Okay goodnight honey." She responded resting her head on his shoulder and resting her tail over her pup.

"Goodnight sweetie." He said laying his tail over his mate to keep her warm.

The next morning the sun was shining down on the valley drying it from the storm. Soon the sun reached the den of the happy new parents hitting Eve's sleeping form. Causing her to wake up to a new day, she got up and stretched and looked outside seeing that it was early morning. Eve looked back at the happy new family smiling to herself as she saw them sleeping happily together. She suddenly remembered that she had to get home to her mate and pups. Eve walked over to them and wrote them a message letting them know she left. Once She finished the message she left the den and headed home.

Awhile later Christopher began to wake up he lifted his head and yawned. Then looked down to see his mate and pup still asleep he smiled to himself thinking now their a family. He then noticed something in the dirt, he looked closer seeing it was a message from Eve. After reading the message he turned his attention back to his mateand started nuzzling her to wake her up. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked up at her mate.

"Good morning beautiful." Chris said smiling.

"Good morning handsome." Victoria responded back in a sleepy voice.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her only to get a nod in response.

"Okay let me get you some caribou." He said getting up and walked to the back of the den where there was still some caribou meat left. He grabbed some and walked back over to his mate setting the meat down in front of her.

"Thank you honey." She said before she started eating. It only took her a few minutes to finish eating. She looked up to see her mate looking at her smiling.

"What?" She asked confused. The only response she got was him leaning down and kissed her deeply. She was surprised for a second before she started to kiss back. They broke apart after a few minutes due to the lack of air.

"What was that for?" Victoria asked smiling.

"Because I love you." Christopher responded nuzzling her. She giggled in response before saying, "I love you too."

Suddenly there was the sound of whimpering which caught their attention, they looked down to see their son waking up.

"Looks like someone just woke up." Victoria giggled before Humphrey started nursing. Victoria sighed and relaxed enjoying the feeling of nursing. A few seconds after Humphrey started nursing Christopher and Victoria heard someone coming. They both looked at the entrance to see it was Victoria's sister and Humphrey's aunt, Liana. Liana was Victoria's younger sister, her fur is black with white streaks. Her eyes were two different colors, her left was green and her right was a hazel brown.

"Hey sis." Victoria said smiling happy to see her sister.

"Hey Victoria." Liana said smiling back.

"Hey Chris." Liana said smiling at him.

"Hey Liana." Chris responded back smiling.

"So where's my new niece or nephew?" Liana asked with excitement in her voice.

"Right here." Victoria said as she moved her tail revealing a small pup.

"Say hello to your nephew." Chris said smiling.

"Awww he's so cute. What's his name?" Liana asked moving closer to the pup.

"His name is Humphrey." Victoria answered.

"That's a wonderful name." Liana said smiling.

For the rest of the day Victoria, Liana, and Christopher talked about random things. Most of the time they talked how it felt to be parents, how much joy and happiness there is giving birth to your very own pup. Soon night began to fall over the valley bring its much needed rest from the day. Liana said her goodbyes and went home to her den. Christopher and Victoria decided to go to bed as well but Humphrey was being a little bit fussy refusing to go to sleep. Christopher got an idea he would do what his mother did to him when he was fussy, sing.

_The beat to Wolf Bite starts playing and Chris begins to sing._

_It's another bad dream_

_Poison in my bloodstream_

_I'm dying but I can't scream_

_Will you show me the way?_

_It's another wolf bite_

_Howling in the moonlight_

_I wanna get my life right_

_Will you show me the way tonight?_

_If the darkness falls and my angel calls_

_In my despair will you be there?_

_In the darkest light when I need your light_

_Will you show me the way?_

_If my time runs out and the sky falls down_

_If the world goes blind and I lose my mind_

_Will you show me the way tonight?_

_Will you show me the way tonight?_

_Will you show me the way tonight?_

Christopher finished and looked down to see Humphrey fast asleep in a ball of fur. This brought a smile to his face.

"I told you that you had a wonderful voice." Victoria said nuzzling her mate. He only chuckled in response.

"We should get some sleep to." Chris said. Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said smiling

"Goodnight handsome." She responded smiling back. They then gave each other a kiss then separated. They looked at Humphrey and said in unison, "Goodnight Humphrey." After that they laid their heads down and went to sleep.

**A/N Well he's the first chapter to the new version of Wolf Bite. This story originally belonged to Datwolfguy but he gave it to me through his story giveaway. Let me know what you think in a review. And to Datwolfguy thank you for giving me this story and I hope you like it as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The old myth**

The sun was starting to peak over the mountains from the east illuminating the valley below with it's ray of light. Bring the valley back to life with it's bright warm colors for the new day. Many wolves were waking up to perform their duties wether it would be hunting or patrolling. Soon the sun reached the den of the new happy family that was still asleep.

The sun illuminated the den revealing two adults wolves and a pup. One of the adult wolves was a male, his fur was white with grey streaks, he also had black tipped ears and tail, with a black muzzle. This wolf's name was Christopher, a beta in the Western Pack. He had his tail draped over the other adult wolf, who happens to be a female and his mate. The female's fur was a mix of black, grey, and white with a white underbelly and black paws. This wolf's name was Victoria, also a beta in the Western Pack. She had her head resting on her mate's shoulder and had her tail resting over a pup, their pup. The pup's name was Humphrey and he was only two days old.

The sun started to shine into Christopher's eyes causing him to stir and wake up.

Christopher's POV:

I woke up due to the sun being in my eyes, I opened them to only be blinded by the light. I blinked several times to clear my blurry vision. Once my vision cleared up I looked down at my mate to see her sound asleep with a smile on her face. Seeing this put a smile on my face, making me remember back to the first time we slept next to each other. Victoria and I had just finished our first howl together and decided to head to my den because we were tired. Once we laid down Victoria had placed her head on my shoulder. She told me it made feel safe knowing I was there, and she has done that since. I smiled some more before I started to slide her head off my shoulder and on to the ground carefully so not to wake her. Once that was completed I started to get up slowly and quietly, once I got up I looked at my mate and son smiling happily. I then proceeded to walk outside for some fresh air and to feel the breeze and the sun on my fur.

Once outside I was met with the warmth of the sun. I stopped and stretched to relieve the stiffness in my body finishing with a yawn. I than sat down and closed my eyes and enjoyed the suns warmth. After a couple of minutes I started to hear some rustling sounds coming from the bushes. I opened my eyes immediately and started to scan the bushes to see if I can find what was making that noise. After a few more seconds I saw a figure appear, it was a wolf. Since I couldn't see who it was I tensed up and prepared to defend myself just in case.

"Well good morning Christopher." The figure chuckled revealing it was a male. Then the wolf stepped out from the bushes showing me who he was. Once I saw who it was I relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good morning sir." I said smiling. I was glad the wolf was Winston my alpha. Winston was the head alpha of the Western Pack and mate to Eve. His fur was similar to both my mate and my son. Except his eyes are similar to mine we both have warm blue eyes.

He walked over to me and sat across from me. "So how does it feel to be a father?" Winston asked smiling his signature smile.

"Well I should ask you that same question." I said smiling back. Winston and Eve had two beautiful girls their names are Katelyn and Lilith. Katelyn looked exactly like her mother they had the same fur. Lilith had really beautiful fur it was pure white, like snow. The only thing they didn't know was what color their eyes were going to be. They were only born three days ago.

Winston had an even bigger smile on his face. "It's been a wonderful experience so far." He said still smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well, he is right it is a wonderful experience being a parent.

"Well that's same for me, it almost feels like a dream." I said smiling. I looked over at Winston and noticed that he had a troubled look on his face. "Sir what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Just thinking. Your son was born during the storm right?" He asked and I nodded. "Have you heard the old myth of a pup being born on a rainy day?" He asked me and I nodded again.

The myth was if a pup was born on a rainy or stormy day he or she will have bad luck their whole life. My mother told me that myth when I was younger, I never believed it. "Come on sir, that's just an old myth. There's no way that could happen to a pup." I said to him.

"I'm just saying is all. Anyways I just wanted to stop by and see how my best two betas were doing and to say congratulations." Winston said bring back his smile.

I smiled and said, "Thank you sir. We're doing great and soon you will have a new beta." I finished chuckling a little.

Winston chuckled as well, "I guess I better head back got abusy day today." He said getting up but stopped and turned to me. "Oh and Chris I want you to make me a promise." He said making me look at him with a curious look. He then turned his gaze toward the den, I followed his seeing it lead to my mate and pup.

"Promise me that you will keep them safe and happy. Because right now they are your biggest responsibility." He finished. I looked back at him to see him looking at me with a serious look.

"Sir I promise I will protect them both with my life. I will do everything I can to make sure they are both safe and happy. I love both of them to much to let them get hurt." I finished to see Winston smiling at me.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Well I better be going I'll stop by again. I'll see you later Chris." He said as he began walking away.

"See you later sir." I said before walking back inside the den to see my mate waking up.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said nuzzling her.

"Good morning honey." She replied nuzzling back.

**A/N here's chapter two to Wolf Bite the extended version. I would of updated early but I was helping my friend get through a tough time. Let me what you think of this chapter. I'll see you guys again soon have a good Christmas everyone especially to our men and women of military.**


End file.
